Second Chance Proposal
by justinktopaper
Summary: GP Quinn plans to propose to her Broadway actress girlfriend Rachel, but a signal jammed phone call leads to a sort-of break up, tears, a drunk Quinn, a confused Rachel, a do-over proposal and a wild night of celebrating. Roughly based on a GKM.


A/N: So this is my first ever fanfic so please help me by reviewing. This is roughly based on a GKM with GP!Quinn and is for Faberry Week 2015. So... onto the story. (awkwardly shuffles feet, rubs neck and walks away)

 **WARNING: GP!QUINN**

New York City

'You know, if you asked me, just a couple years ago, what my future would look like, this is not what I would've said… at all. In fact, I'd probably give you a public smack down, head bitch style.

I probably would've answered you saying that I'd be a successful real estate agent in Lima, Ohio. I'd be married to a nice, rich man that my father picked, all loved in an extravagant stony mansion with a white picket fence.

Oh how wrong I would've been.

That's a nice fairytale but completely different to where I am today… and I can't be happier about that.

Today, New York City is where I call home. I left Lima and graduated from Yale at the top of my class—just like I said I would. I'm an A-list actress set to star in this year's set-to-be-biggest-blockbuster movie. I don't live in an empty house with an absent husband. Nope, I live in a large but cozy penthouse suite overlooking Central Park… with my _girlfriend_.

Yep, you heard it here folks. I, Lucy Quinn Fabray, have a girlfriend. A sweet and loving girl to call my one and only. Someone that cuddles with me whenever I feel down and lights up my world. Someone that accepts me; all of me.

And no, I'm not talking about my chubby Lucy phase, I'm talking about my _package_ that I've hidden underneath my babydolls in high school… if you know what it mean…

Anyways, where was I?

Oh, right! My perfect someone. Sigh. I love her so much. In fact, I'm gonna show her how much I love her tonight.

In the form of a four-word sentence and a beautiful diamond ring.

I've had that Tiffany & Co. box in the back of my closet for a month now and tonight I'm going to propose to the love of my life.

I'm going to propose to Rachel Barbra Berry.

And I know what you're all thinking, but I love her, I guess I always did. But I've grown from my schoolboy crush on her since high school… but that's a story for another time.

She worked her cute ass off at NYADA and now she's playing the lead in a revival of _Funny Girl_. Barbra Streisand herself praised it on opening night. It was one of the highlights of Rachel's life and mine as well, it also helps that she was in a _very_ good mood that night…'

"QUINN!"

Quinn is startled from her thoughts when Rachel screams her name. She blinks and yawns to get he ringing out of her ears. She is laying on the couch in out living room as Rachel hovers over her, Rachel's hand stroking my face.

"Baby, where'd you go? I've been calling your name for a while now", Rachel whines with a pout. 'God, she's so adorable', Quinn thinks.

"Sorry, sweetie. I was off thinking about how perfect you are and how in love with you I am", she says and the Broadway star's pout morphs into a shy smile. A blush spreads across her cheeks and she bats her eyelashes.

"Oh," she bites her lower lip and all Quinn wants to do is take that plump in between her own. She moans. And then whines when she looks at the time.

"Baby, you can't do this to me! You have to leave for rehearsal in like, fifteen minutes and that's not enough time for what I want to do to you."

And just like that, her bashful baby turns into a sexy seductress.

The diva's shy smile disappears and leaves a sexy smirk on her face. She flutters her eyelashes and lowers her lips to Quinn's ear. The movie star shivers when her girlfriend's hot breath makes contact with her sensitive skin.

"Oh non, is my sexy girl getting turned on? Does her little buddy wanna _come_ out and play with me? Does Quinnie wanna give me a proper goodbye? Hmm?" she husks into Quinn's ear.

Quinn moan even louder this time. She opens her mouth to beg Rachel to do something about her now hard cock but Rachel hops off of my lap and gives her a teasing smirk.

"You know, I would really like to give you a hand, but I do have to go now. Maybe if you had paid more attention to me earlier, we could have had a bit more fun. But alas, you were stuck in your thoughts and now I must leave for rehearsals. Oh! And also we are having some maintenance come in and upgrade some system for the theatre, I was not paying much attention, so if I do not hear your call, it must be from the noise of the loud construction workers. Anywho, I love you sweetie and I will see you tonight when I arrive home from the theatre at 8pm. Bye!" Rachel rambles cutely and Quinn barely has time to shout back an 'I love you, too!' before Rachel slams the door shut.

'Yeah life's good. But now what my soon-to-be wifey's gone, I gotta take care of my little fella myself.' Quinn thinks.

She closes her eyes, reachs and slides her right hand down into her basketball shorts—'don't judge me, 'cause I'm allowed to dress like this on my day off'—and fondles her balls, ghosting over the head of her cock where some precum has gathered. She rubs at her hard cock for a couple of more minutes before sliding her hand out and chucking her shorts and briefs onto the floor. Her cock springs to attention and bounces off of her abs, leaving a trail of wetness. She fists her cock and thinks of her beautiful girlfriend. Immediately, more precum shuttles out of the slit on top of her cock's head.

"Mmmm… fuck baby. Racheeeellll, you're so hot…" She starts stroking faster. She's so hard. "Oh shit, Rae, I'm so close… _fuck_ "

Still stroking fast, she takes her left hand and rubs all over her cockhead. It's now a bright blushing pink. She starts to lose her rhythm as she imagines Rachel giving her a blowjob. "Oh God, Rach right there! Suck me! Oh God, oh God!"

She rubs even faster as her stomach coils tighter, "OH yeah! Yeah! Yes! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! Yup, Yup, oh FUCK!"

She's so close now, and as she uses her left hand to squeeze her dick, she falls over the edge. "OOOHHHH FUUUUUCCKKKK! RAACHHHEEELL! SHHITTT, HERE IT COMES!" she screams as the coil in her stomach snaps and she unloads all over the coffee table and herself.

Streaks of white semen fly everywhere as her body spasms. Still rubbing herself, she shoots out four big loads as the rest shuttles out of her slit.

"Shit," she sighs as her body relaxes, still convulsing everyone once in a while. She looks around and sees blotches of creamy white all over the coffee table and the faux leather couch. _Great, now I have a mess to clean_ , she thinks as she starts to get ready for her proposal tonight.

Rachel has a loving smile on her face as she walks down Broadway to the Gershwin Theatre, where _Funny Girl_ is playing. Even after all these years, she still cannot believe how lucky she is that she finally has her dream girl: Quinn Fabray.

 _Call me shallow but I've always known that Quinn is a beauty. I mean, come on, just look at the girl… But there's more to her than just a pretty face. Underneath her HBIC mask through the first two years of high school, I always saw that she was just a girl terrified of the big bad world. And it was a long and hard journey getting Quinn to admit her feelings for me… but nonetheless, she did admit them and that was one of the happiest moments of my life._ Rachel thinks.

The starlet is so caught up in her thoughts that she doesn't even see the camera flashes of the paparazzi following her, but in that moment she simply didn't care. She was lost in her mind, which was swirling with thoughts of her beautiful lover.

But her fun has to end sometime and she snaps her mind to focus as she enters the theatre, flashing a quick smile to the paparazzi.

"Ms. Berry!" the stage manager calls from behind her as she makes her way to her dressing room.

"Yes?" she politely responds when all she wants to do is get back to thinking about Quinn. Yeah, call her pathetic, but love has that effect on people, even one Rachel Barbra Berry.

"I just wanted to let you know that we're going to be running a jamming signal later on. It should be able to stop all those people from answering calls in the middle of the performance." the stage manager says but Rachel is barely listening as she let her mind wander to her girlfriend of five years, still, she smiles and nods as she enters her dressing room.

It's about ten minutes before the show starts and people are filling the theatre seats, chatting excitedly about the highly praised Rachel Berry and her movie star girlfriend. Rachel is in her dressing room, equipped in her full _Funny Girl_ costume but she cannot get her mind off of said girlfriend. So she takes out her phone to have a quick chat with her love.

But what Rachel doesn't know is that the jamming signal has just been put into affect and will be causing some problems.

Her phone rings with static and Rachel cringes as she holds it away from her ear, waiting for Quinn to pick up. When she does, Rachel greets her with a "Hey, Quinn!"

When all she gets is a muffled response, she frowns. "I don't know what happening right now. I think something's wrong with the connection or something. I can't hear what you're saying. I think we're breaking up the connection, baby."

When more muffled cries ring out she tries again. "I'm sorry can you say that again? Quinn can you hear me?"

This time there is more static and then the lights around her room flicker, notifying her that she has to be on stage in a few short minutes.

She signs again and sadly says, "I'm sorry baby, I have to go now. My show starts soon. So I can't talk to you right now. I can't wait to get home tonight, I love you so much, goodbye, love."

She hangs up the phone, sad to not have heard her love's voice, and follows her director to her mark.

Quinn has been setting up all day. Actually, she has been preparing for this day since two months ago when she had managed to fly to Lima alone in order to ask Leroy and Hiram Berry for their daughter's hand in marriage. She'd gone and broke the news to her mom Judy and her sister Frannie, who have both been supportive since they kicked out Russell Fabray. She spent weeks lurking through New York with her best friend, Santana for the perfect ring, which she finally found in Tiffany & Co. she even had to don disguises to avoid being caught by paparazzi and suffer through the many snarky rants from one Santana Lopez-Pierce.

And today, she spent hours slaving away over the stove, cooking Rachel's favourite vegan meals. The dining table had a rich red cloth upon it, complete with candles, the dishes and a bottle of Bordeaux's finest wine chilling in the fridge. She was dressed in a gorgeous red and white lace ensemble dress. As she was putting the finishing touches on her meal, patiently waiting for Rachel to come home in about three hours, her phone rang.

Quickly wiping her hands on a washcloth, she grabbed her phone and when she saw that the caller I.D. read 'Rachel Berry', she giggled and rushed to pick up the call.

"Hey Rach!" Quinn answers giddily. She hears some static on the other end of the phone but doesn't think anything of it.

"Hey…" she hears Rachel answer but her voice sounds croaky through the phone and Quinn is immediately worried.

"Rach, baby, are you okay?" Quinn asks, worry seeping into her tone. The static sounds even more but Quinn pushes that to the back of her mind, 'it's probably just he rowdy audience' she thinks. She smiles thinking about her lover's success, but her smile is immediately wiped off her face at Rachel's next words. The actress tries to cut in but Rachel just keeps talking.

"I don't know what's happening… something's wrong… I can't… we're breaking up…", Rachel says and the last three words echo in Quinn's mind as tears start clouding her vision and she starts stuttering, trying to say something, _anything_.

"No, no, no, no Rachel please! W-What? What do you m-mean? Everything was fine this morning…", is all she can say before a painful cry pushes its way up her throat, as her heart breaks in her chest. She can't believe this but she always knew this could happen. _What was I thinking? How could I possibly believe that a girl like Rachel could love me forever? After how I treated her? I don't deserve her…_

"I'm sorry… I can't talk to you right now… I can't… I love you… goodbye." Dial tone. The words 'I don't deserve her' echo in her mind. Each word causing a pang to her heart. Her legs give out and she slides to the floor.

Quinn lets out a heart wrenching sob as she berates herself over not being enough. For not being able to make Rachel happy. At that thought, she grabs the bottle of wine that chilling in the fridge and chugs straight from the bottle. She just wants the pain to go away. She takes gulp after gulp, not even bothering to wipe her face free from the streaks of mascara tainted tears.

The love of her life just left her.

So she makes her way to the liquor cabinet.

Tonight, she'll drink her pain away.

Rachel stepped off the stage to the sound of her roaring fans. Yeah, she's definitely made it. But that thought didn't stay with her long as she remembered who was by her side as she made her way from the bottom.

Quinn.

And suddenly, like always, her thoughts turned to her gorgeous girlfriend waiting for her at home. 'Hopefully naked and ready,' Rachel thought with a smirk.

And then, her thoughts turn a _bit_ naughty, thinking about the times that she would get home to her sexy as hell girlfriend waiting by the door… _naked_.

And just like that, Rachel was soaking through her panties and her pussy was thrumming with arousal.

So she quicken her pace to her dressing room, quickly changed out of her costume—throwing out her ruined panties in the process, and hailed a cab after signing a few playbills and leaving the theatre.

She couldn't wait to get home and into the arms of her lover… little did she know, it wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.

After throwing a larger than necessary amount of money at the cab driver, Rachel hurled herself out of the car and ran into her building, only slowing down to say a quick hello to the security guard and impatiently smacked at the button for the penthouse's private elevator.

Ignoring the confused stares of her neighbors, she quickly hopped into the elevator when it arrived.

She couldn't stop thinking about Quinn the entire cab ride home and now she was so turned on that she was dripping down her leg.

She moaned and rubbed at her clit, under her skirt. But she didn't get very far, as the elevator doors dinged and opened.

A mischievous grin broke out on her face as she grabbed her stuff and stepped into her suite.

But the grin was whipped off her face when she was met with a small black velvet box to her face.

She stopped in her tracks and looked down at the small box at her feet. A confused smile made it to her face but fell when she looked up and into the red-rimmed teary eyes of her love.

She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong when her very drunk but still as equally hot girlfriend cut her off.

'You gotta stop that Rachel, Quinn's upset' she thought to herself as she felt her inner frat boy take over her mind. She shook her head to clear it from naughty thoughts and focused on her girl.

"I can't believe you Rachel! How could you do this to me?! TO US?! After everything we've been through, you're giving up? You're gonna give up on us?!" Quinn shouted at the top of her lungs, when she say her now ex-girlfriend walk through the door with her signature smirk.

Dumfounded, Rachel stammered "Wh-What? What are you talking Quinn? What happened?"

Rachel reached for Quinn but she pulled back. In her drunken mind, the actress couldn't tell if Rachel was being serious or just playing dumb. But she was just so angry, that she just kept screaming. Yeah, she was an angry drunk, so what?

"NO! You don't get to break up with me over the fucking phone and then come strutting in here like nothing happened! I was gonna propose to you! I was gonna ask you to spend the rest of our lives together and you break up with me!? I love you so much and you don't even give enough of a damn to say it to my face?"

Quinn kept shouting in her face but the diva started to tune her out. She inwardly squealed when she heard Quinn say that she was going to proposed but she abruptly stopped her inner happy dance when she heard the other part of the sentence. Break up? Over the phone? What was Quinn talking about?

And then her blood ran cold… the phone call with the messed up signal. Now that she thought of it, she remembered saying the words 'break up' when referring to the signal and hearing muffled cries from Quinn's end of the phone. 'Oh my god, Quinn thought I was breaking up with her, oh my poor baby', Rachel thought.

Quinn was still hysterically ranting and sobbing so Rachel did the only thing she could think of—kiss her.

Rachel grabbed Quinn by the back of her neck and yanked her forward, crashing their lips together. Rachel moaned when she tasted something that was uniquely Quinn underneath all the alcohol.

Quinn gasped when Rachel began the bruising kiss but she didn't dare stop her. If this Rachel wanted an aggressive last kiss, hell, she'd give her one.

But eventually Rachel pulled back and Quinn whined. She was about to start sobbing again when she felt soft fingers grazing her cheeks. Softly brushing away her tears, and stroking her now-bruised lower lip.

The actress tentatively opened her eyes gasped at what she saw.

Rachel was staring at her with nothing but love—and some lust—in her beautiful deep brown eyes. She had a hesitant smile on her lips and when her eyes met golden hazel, she nervously bit her bottom lip, secretly causing Quinn to hold back another moan. She was about to drop her pride and beg Rachel to take her back when she heard she speak the very words that put her broken heart back together.

"Baby, I'm not breaking up with you." Rachel said with a soft smile.

Quinn stared wide-eyed and asked, "What?"

"Quinn, it was just the bad connection that made you hear that I wanted to break up. When I said those words, I meant the phone call connection. The theatre was trying some sort of jamming device."

"Oh" was all Quinn could say. And then she was slapping herself on the head for every doubting Rachel. "Oh god, Rae. I'm so sorry, I just-I heard the words 'break up' and I thought the worst." Quinn whined, burying her face in her hands.

Rachel chuckled. "It's okay baby. I would've done the same thing… but…", she trailed off and Quinn looked up.

"But what, baby?"

Rachel bit her lip and said, "But what about the thing you threw at me when I walked in?"

Quinn's eyes widen in horror when she remembered her proposal plan. "Oh no! Oh god, baby, I'm so sorry! I ruined it!" And just like that she started crying again.

Rachel smiled at her adorableness and pecks her lips, effectively stopping the waterworks. "Babe, why don't you have a do-over? How 'bout a second chance?"

The actress smiled at her brilliant girlfriend. She bent and grabbed the velvet box by their feet and stayed on the floor, on one knee. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

When she opened them, she looked up into the happy and teary brown eyes of her lover. She began, "Rachel, I have loved you since I saw you the moment you walked through the doors of McKinley, our freshman year of high school. I remember looking at you and feeling the breath being stolen out of my mouth. You looked so beautiful and everyday; you grow more and more beautiful. And I fall more and more in love with you. I denied my love for you for so long, so much that we might've never ended up together if you didn't keep trying to be my friend. I remember all the times I stopped myself from leaning over and kissing you. But most of all, I remember the time where I couldn't stop myself. That was our first kiss, and it meant the world to, as do all of out other kisses. I love you so much and I promise to love you forever, if you'll let me. Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?"

Rachel knew it was crazy to be so emotion, especially since she knew she was about to be proposed to, but she couldn't help it. So with happy tears streaming down her face, she nodded frantically and screamed, "Yes!"

Laughing joyously, Quinn pulled the ring from the box and slipped it onto Rachel's finger. She pulled her into a loving kiss.

Pulling out of the kiss, Rachel admired the ring. It was a 20-karat princess cut ring with some pink diamonds encrusted in it. It was her dream ring.

Letting out a sobbing kiss, she tugged Quinn back into a heated kiss and started tugging on her dress's zipper. Quinn pulled back.

"Wait baby, aren't you hungry? What about the food?" Quinn asked, gesturing to the food on their dinner table.

"Forget the food baby. I'm hungry for you and your cum." Rachel growled as she cupped the invisible bulge beneath her fiancée's—squeal—dress.

Quinn moaned and hardened in Rachel's hand. She pulled her girl into her and crashed their lips in a heated kiss. She lifted her petite girl into her arms and palmed at her ass. Rachel wrapped her long legs around Quinn's waist.

Quinn ground her hips against Rachel's and carried her to their bedroom, shedding their clothes as they went.

Down to their underwear, Quinn threw Rachel onto their bed and hovered over her, reconnecting their lips. Her tongue dipped into the diva's mouth and dueled for dominance.

Rachel lost. Getting lost in a longing moan as Quinn palmed at her breasts, still hidden underneath her black lace bra.

"Take it off!" Rachel moaned as Quinn suckled the nape of her neck. Quinn complied and expertly removed her bra while sucking roughly on her pulse point. A flood of wetness soaked through Rachel's panties.

Quinn moved down and encased her hardening nipple of her right breast in her wet mouth and swirled her tongue around it, squeezing and tweaking her left.

"Quinn, please! Don't tease me, I can't—"

She interrupted herself with a loud moan as Quinn slipped her right hand down and cupped her soaking wet pussy. Quinn chuckled and moved down, kissing Rachel's smooth exposed skin on the way.

Face to face with Rachel's visibly ruined panties, Quinn moaned deep in her throat. Panting against the wet fabric, unknowingly teasing Rachel even more.

"Unghhhh, Quinn! Don't tease, please! Fuck me!" Rachel begged, thighs quivering as she bucked her hips, but it was no use, Quinn was tightly holding her hips to the bed. She slowly traced Rachel's folds, over her underwear, using the tip of her tongue. Gently, she probed at Rachel's sensitive pussy lips, sucking up the wetness and tasting her juices through the fabric. They both moaned. Rachel, from the amazing yet teasing pressure and Quinn, the heady and indescribable taste. 'Rachel tastes fucking amazing', Quinn thought.

She decided that she had teased the Broadway Queen enough, so she slid her fingers into the waistband of Rachel's panties and dragged them down, moaning as they stuck onto Rachel's dripping wet pussy. She dragged the drenched fabric off long tan legs and immediately buried her head in between Rachel's legs.

Licking at the delicious ambrosia that is Rachel, she grabbed those legs and draped them over her shoulder, humping her clothed cock into the mattress to relieve some pressure. The sound of Rachel moaning was music to her ears and she knew she could never get enough of that amazing sound.

So she brought up two fingers and pushed them into Rachel's hole. It was so wet and yet again, that wanton moaning reached her ears. Rachel was so close. She kept fucking the singer with her fingers but she knew Rachel needed more, so she pushed her fingers in as hard as she could and brought her fingers up in a 'come hither' motion at the same time she brought her plump lips to Rachel's clit and _sucked_.

Rachel flew off the edge with a loud moan of Quinn's name. Her walls pulsed against Quinn's finger, sucking her in. The sight of Rachel's euphoria—eyes tightly shut, mouth slightly open, back bowed—and the gush of her sweet desire directly into Quinn mouth was enough to send her into a small orgasm.

Her cock pulsed in her briefs and pearly white semen came spurting out of her tip, spreading along the inside of her briefs as she humped the bed.

After coming down from her high, Quinn quickly got up and removed her briefs. She crawled up a still-quivering Rachel while kissing as her smooth skin. Her thighs, her hips, her soft belly, her heaving breasts, her thrumming pulse on her neck and finally her supple lips.

The singer moaned as she felt her essence being pushed into her mouth by her fiancée's tongue.

"Baby _please_! I need it!", Rachel moaned deeply.

Quinn chuckled and then moaned as Rachel's hand grabbed her still-hard cock. She fisted the bottom and brought the head to her opening. Rubbing and spreading the copious amount of precum along her pussy lips.

Getting her songstress' hint, the actress lined herself up and sheathed her phallus into Rachel with one strong push of her hips. Immediately she began pumping away, both moaning loudly—Quinn because of the wet tightness of Rachel's inner walls and Rachel because of the hard thick heat reaming her open.

"Oh fuck! Baby please keep going!", Rachel shrieked as Quinn kept pumping. Her cockhead was hitting the opening her cervix—she was _that_ big.

The actress knew she was close to losing control, so she angled her hips, hitting Rachel's spot.

" _Oh shit!_ Babbbyyyyy! Oh god! Don't stop!"

"Oh my god! Rae, Rae I-I-I'm g-gonna—"

Quinn let out an almighty roar as she hit her climax. Hot sperm gushed out of her slit before shooting out in thick white torrents.

Feeling her fiancée let loose inside her, Rachel screamed as she came. Her walls closing on the cum-shooting-cock still inside of her. the pressure was getting too mush for her tight little body.

She pushed at Quinn's body with her trembling hands. "Pull out! Pull out", she whined.

Still coming, Quinn still had the coherence to do as her lover said. Pulling out her still coming cock, she was hit with a wave of wetness, shooting from Rachel's pussy. Rachel squirted five large gushes as Quinn continued to come on her soft stomach.

Finally after what felt like twenty spurts, cum began lightly shuttling out of her slit instead of shooting. Spent, Quinn collapsed on top of her soaked girlfriend.

Rachel was still writhing on the drenched sheets under her lover. Slowly the tremours in her lower abdomen ceased and she began panting.

"Whoa…", Rachel breathed.

"Yeah… that was intense" Quinn replied.

With that, Quinn pulled her giggling girlfriend—no, fiancée—into her arms and they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Only to wake up in a couple of hours to "celebrate" again.


End file.
